Colress (Adventures)
Colress is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the leader of Team Plasma. Appearance Colress is a man with blonde hair and wears a blue cowlick around his head. Colress has yellow eyes and wears glasses. He wears a long white lab coat, a pair of white gloves and a black uniform with blue outlines. Colress also wears black shoes. As the Hood Man, he wears a long full-length robe. Personality Colress is generally a moody and expressive person, acting almost childish at times. His main goal is to unlock the full potential of Pokémon, by using the machine he constructed. He laments about how the Team Plasma sages are not powerful enough and are beneath him, though he does respect his "old friend", Ghetsis. Biography During Team Plasma's speeches, Colress had Beheeyem use its psychic powers to have other weak-willed people release their Pokémon. This was to influence other people to do the same.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black & White arc The Hood Man, unlike the other Pokémon League participants, didn't obtain all the Gym Badges required to participate.B&W057: Something Suspicious The Hood Man participated in the Unova Pokémon League, battling trainers to reach the quarterfinals.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Per the rules of the quarterfinals, the Hood Man entered a capsule. He was scheduled to battle Marlon.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! During the third round, Marlon and Hood Man confronted each other in battle. Marlon suspected the Hood Man was strong, and sent Jellicent to battle his Beheeyem. Marlon was psyched to fight such a strong opponent, and had Jellicent grapple his Beheeyem, to which Beheyeem fired Shadow Ball to defeat Jellicent. Despite the defeat, Marlon was glad to have battled such a strong foe. The Hood Man commented that Marlon didn't need to thank him for that. As he was walking, the Hood Man noted there were many strong trainers around, and was gathering their data for his research.B&W054: The Tournament Continues The Hood Man battled Cheren in the semi-finals. The Hood Man's Klink battled Cheren's Boldore, before Cheren switched it out with Snivy, who had a brief battle before Cheren switched it with Unfezant, while the Hood Man sent Beheeyem. To finish it off, Unfezant dived in and used U-Turn to defeat Beheeyem, thus knocking the Hood Man out of the tournament. Watching the finals between Cheren and Black, Grey was amused to see Cheren facing his friend without any regard to his emotions. The Hood Man approached him, noting that Grey was talking that a cold heart drew the strength out. Grey showed that Cheren was the proof of his theory. The Hood Man pointed out while that could be the case, there were many other factors to consider, too, and reminded him about Iris and Marlon. He remarked that Grey using Cheren's cold heart was another way to draw the strength out. Suddenly, Grey had Cryogonal emit its icy chain around White, who was spying on them, and threatened to hurt White if her Sally would attack them. Seeing that Cheren has adopted Team Plasma's ideals, Grey took off his vizor, revealing to be Zinzolin. At this point, Looker had Croagunk bind Zinzolin and Cryogonal with a tape, while the Hood Man took White away.B&W058: True Friends As N's Castle emerged from the ground, the Hood Man encountered the Elite Four. he was eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon, and much to their shock, sent the Incarnate Form Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Grimsley went to battle the Hood Man, leaving the rest to battle the Legendary Pokémon, whom the Hood Man believed he would find the answer how to unleash their Therian Formes.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The Hood Man took off, and left White in N's room. He was followed by Grimsley, to which the Hood Man had Klinklang attack him. Grimsley evaded and had Bisharp retaliate. The Hood Man commented that Grimsley was actually heroic, despite his claim that he wouldn't fight unless he was personally involved. Grimsley pretended that was not the case, stating his room was shaking from all the tremors below the Pokémon League. Grimsley had Bisharp attack, but suddenly, the Hood Man accelerated. This surprised Grimsley, as Klingklang, on whom the Hood Man was standing on, could not have been so fast.B&W062: Homecoming The Hood Man was pleased, seeing the Elite Four taking damage to the Legendary Pokémon. He believed that to be the case to unleash their true forms, and went to use a mirror. The Hood Man tried to unleash the Therian Formes of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus, but failed, as the mirror was not the right one. Suddenly, he sensed Ghetsis was trapped inside the castle. Thus, he called Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus into his Poké Balls. He stated the surprised Elite Four it was a pleasure to battle them, and flew off to find the right mirror.B&W063: What Really Matters The Hood Man had Beheeyem warp Ghetsis away, to let him escape. For that, Ghetsis the Hood Man, and hoped they could work together even more. The Hood Man considered this possibility, and wanted to cooperate with Ghetsis, as long as he could continue his research. The Hood Man thought he could bring out the Pokémon's potential, and took off his mask, revealing to be Colress. Black 2 & White 2 arc After N left Team Plasma, Colress was appointed as the new leader. Colress also started to invent the Colress machine to take control of the Pokémon and bringing out their power to their fullest potential. A part of Team Plasma forces were against the idea and sided with N to stop the machine.B2W2013: Colress Machine Colress revealed himself to Blake and Looker, stating he was amused how Blake found out Genesect couldn't attack, for it was out of range of commands. Looker explained Colress was one of the people that participated in the Unova League two years ago. Colress had Genesect fire another Techno Blast, which chased Looker, Blake and their Pokémon away. Blake realized Colress was just controlling Genesect and decided to catch it.B2W2003: Flying Type Colress continued having his machine control Genesect. He looked at one of the balls Blake threw and noted it was a Luxury Ball that lets the Pokémon be befriended. He thought Blake wanted to take control of Genesect and thought Blake was thinking in a similar matter. Colress was touched to find an equal, even if Blake was his enemy he had to destroy. Blake simply claimed his machine was trash, which upset Colress, who had Genesect continue attacking. Blake knew Genesect had a modified cannon, so Colress wanted to "enlighten" him by replacing the drive on Genesect's cannon to launch electric-type Techno Blast. While Blake managed to distract Genesect and catch it, Looker placed his mask and reminded Colress he also participated in the Unova League two years ago. Furthermore, he reminded Colress he did not use machinery to control Pokémon, but relied on his own wits, which Colress couldn't rely on. Looker tried to capture Colress with his handcuffs, but Colress flew off. He praised Blake on catching Genesect, but made it clear he wouldn't forgive him for insulting his machine. Colress learned Blake was a member of the Interpol and knew Looker was after the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, for through Scolipede Colress controlled earlier he managed to hear more. He told Ghetsis wanted Looker eliminated. He also made it clear he was a temporary leader of Team Plasma, but exclaimed Ghetsis would soon arrive. Colress flew off, which made Looker surprised he left Genesect like that, but Blake replied Colress was more interested in his own machine.B2W2004: Innocent Scientist Brycen spoke to Cheren and reminded him how he needed to obtain eight badges to participate in the Unova League, just like many challengers had to, including Colress.B2W2006: Movie Panic Eventually, Colress modified Team Plasma grunts' uniforms. He was fond of his work, since they still bore the ideals of Team Plasma, yet let the grunts move with greater mobility. Colress was also pleased his machine worked, even if he thought he shouldn't have revealed too much information to Blake and Looker. Regardless, he was also happy the frigate has been completed and decided to go with "his old friend" (Ghetsis) to declare a war on Unova, after calling Zinzolin first.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories Blake remembered Colress, whom Giallo started cursing, since Colress got Giallo in trouble for catching Tornadus.B2W2009: New Sword Player Zinzolin was discovered by Colress in the Cold Storage. Colress wondered why Zinzolin has not answered to his calls, thinking he was scared and ran away. Zinzolin recalled Colress as the Hood Man. Regardless, Colress had Beheeyem lift Zinzolin up with Wonder Room and recalled Zinzolin had his own desires and goals five years ago. Colress asked about his progress on finding more about Kyurem.B2W2011: Angry Boy Colress knew Zinzolin had investigated more about Kyurem, since he disobeyed Ghetsis' orders and even enlisted for the Pokémon League, then his traces disappeared for two years. Zinzolin claimed Colress was half-right, since Zinzolin discovered there was a third dragon of Unova. Zinzolin was just bluffing; Zinzolin told he joined Team Plasma because nobody appreciated his plans. He explained Kyurem was but a shell of original dragon that split into Reshiram and Zekrom, too. He also exclaimed Kyurem could complete the two dragons. Colress kicked him in the face, knowing Zinzolin went to the Giant Chasm. Zinzolin confirmed this and showed that he obtained Kyurem, who was in the Cold Storage all this time. Colress was amazed and demanded Kyurem to be handed over. Zinzolin was outraged and swore to pay back at Colress for the insults. Colress simply laughed and dared Zinzolin to do it, "if he could".B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Zinzolin was insulted and had Kyurem attack Colress, whose Klinklang used Autotomize. Despite Klinklang getting hurt by Kyurem's Glaciate, Colress continued to mock Zinzolin. Colress attempted to take control of Kyurem, but was held by Cryogonal. As Cryogonal went to give the device to Zinzolin, the device was taken by Colress' Beheeyem. Colress also realized that Zinzolin wanted to capture Kyurem and fuse it with Reshiram and Zekrom, to fill in Kyurem's emptiness. Zinzolin remained silent, while Colress had something ambush Zinzolin. Later on, Colress spoke through the Reveal Glass to Blake, as Colress had the glass transform Thundurus and Landorus into their Therian Formes.B2W2013: Colress Machine Colress faced Blake, seeing he defeated Ryoku and Bronius. Colress had Thundurus and Landorus attack Blake, seeing the sages were not quite powerful enough. Blake had his Glisott and Kabutott battle them, as he went to capture Zinzolin. Colress' Beheeyem lifted Zinzolin in air, as Colress, who was not amused by the "sages" power, claimed Zinzolin still had valuable knowledge. Colress sent his Tornadus, who fired Air Slash, which Blake dodged. Dewott faced Tornadus, while Blake continued onto Colress, who had another trick up his sleeve: Kyurem emerged from the ground. Colress claimed his Kyurem would entertain Blake, but was stopped by a voice, as Ghetsis arrived. Colress heeded Ghetsis' command to place Kyurem into the ship, while Ghetsis sent the Shadow Triad to deal with Blake. With Kyurem boarded on, Colress and Ghetsis ordered the staff of the Plasma Frigate to lift the ship into the air and take off.B2W2014: Therian Forme III Colress was contacted by the Shadow Triad, who reported Blake went missing. Colress suspected the superintendent came onto their ship, and decided to pretend that they don't know about his whereabouts. With Kyurem powering up his machine, Colress fired a beam, which froze the entire Castelia City. Colress was excited and glad the machine had such power. As he wanted to freeze more cities, Ghetsis contacted him about Rood, who betrayed them and arrived to Castelia City. Colress went to freeze him, but Ghetsis ordered Rood to be captured instead, to know why he came there. Colress had a Mandibuzz capture Rood, but Whitley pushed Rood out of the way and was captured instead. Colress was frustrated Rood eluded capture, but didn't care much about that. Instead, he ordered the grunts to lock up the girl in an empty cabin.B2W2015: Frozen World As Blake and Whitley advanced to the pod, where Kyurem was hold, Blake had Keldemaru attack the pod. However, Kyurem was not inside it; instead, Kyurem attacked them, but Keldemaru took the hit and became frozen. Colress appeared, letting them know they had extracted enough of Kyurem's power to freeze Unova entirely, just like they did to Castelia City. Blake went to send Genesect, but Colress assured him Genesect could be destroyed, since it used its Techno Blast move and its cannon started to smoke. Whitley prevented Blake from sending Genesect, while Colress didn't care much about it, asking of them not to disturb him. In addition, Colress had Kyurem freeze them and had the guards toss their frozen bodies into the ocean. Just as he went to freeze more cities, Zinzolin woke up and questioned Colress why would he start freezing cities. Colress, however, wondered why did Kyurem approach Zinzolin, and suspected it was attracted to the energy Zekrom emitted two years ago. He also knew Zekrom and Reshiram would soon meet each other, if they haven't done that already.B2W2016: Flying Ship Colress noticed N and Zekrom approaching the Plasma Frigate. He was pleased, since he sensed that Kyurem was calling out to Zekrom to fuse with it. He went to confront them, but Ghetsis stopped him, since he wished to confront his "former" son. Colress gave him the remote, and reminded it was not wise to ease up, due to parental love, despite Ghetsis claiming he never shared this feeling with N.B2W2018 Colress was bored, since he expected Kyurem to absorb Zekrom, as the former was stronger than the latter. Zinzolin smiled, and had information about that, but Colress suspected he wanted something in return for that information. Colress punished him by throwing his shoe, then had his Beheeyem use its psychic powers to torture him. Zinzolin was hurt, and muttered that they needed DNA Splicers for Absorfusion. Zinzolin expected that Kyurem had the item when he caught it, but was surprised to discover that it did not. Colress told this information to Ghetsis, and was surprised when the DNA Splicers appeared in front of Kyurem. He asked Zinzolin whether that was the item, but Zinzolin was too hurt to reply. Regardless, Colress was excited to see Absorfusion, as Kyurem transformed itself, while Zekrom and N were sealed in a Dark Stone.B2W2019 Colress was excited to see that Kyurem fused with Zekrom, and became Black Kyurem. However, he calmed himself down, knowing they could easily lose control over Kyurem. He told Ghetsis of the new move Black Kyurem knew: Freeze Shock. Upon witnessing that Black Kyurme froze an entire town, Colress was amazed, for it didn't even need any additional power from the Plasma Frigate. Suddenly, he heard Zinzolin muttering something about the Light Ball. When N attempted to read the mind of Kyurem, Colress commented that he was even able to do that, with Kyurem fused with Zekrom. Thinking it could be troublesome to let N spoil the absorfusion, he persuaded Ghetsis to do something about it, and the man pushed away his adopted son from Kyurem, letting him fall off.B2W2020 Colress wsa following Ghetsis and Kyurem, the latter going to the Giant CHasm. Colress was unsure why was Kyurem interested in that place, to which Ghetsis blamed him for not having full control over Kyurem. Colress was insulted by that, and claimed Ghetsis could simply exchange Pokémon with Zinzolin. Colress mused to himself how moody Ghetsis has become recently. He looked at Zinzolin, thinking he was giving orders to Kyurem, but reconsidered, as he went to see N. He believed N was the one communicating with Kyurem, and was quite fascinated by his ability to talk with Pokémon. Suddenly, the grunts reported to Colress that Reshiram, as well as Keldeo and its masters were approaching them. Colress suspected that the detective and the "Hero of Truth" were atop of Reshiram, and warned Ghetsis of the threat.B2W2021 Colress was anticipating the enemy's arrival at the Giant Chasm. Since they were too preoccupied with their reunions, Colress went personally to them, as he was too bored waiting for them. He looked at Gorm, and remarked he was a traitor to have sided with the enemy, who knew about Kyurem, who came to the birtplace of the Giant Chasm. Colress applauded him, and to finish the enemy off, he had Black Kyurem emit electircity to electrocute them and to freeze the entire chasm. However, Black Kyurem suddenly stopped, surprising Colress. A person approached Colress from above him, and stated it was all over. Rood confronted Colress at the Giant Chasm, where he announced that his machine had been stopped with the usage of the special chip. Colress was deeply disturbed by that, as Rood pointed out he could no longer control Kyurem. Kyurem, however, diffused from Zekrom, who sealed itself in the Dark Ball, and absorbed Reshiram. Colress smiled, for Rood's efforts to stop Kyurem have failed. At that moment, Kyurem went berserk, as it used Ice Burn on Colress, who nearly evaded the attack. As Kyurem went to attack the Plasma Frigate, Colress admitted his mistake, seeing his machine couldn't control the dragon anymore. He smiled, as he announced he quit Team Plasma, and floated away. Blake went on his Genesect to intercept Colress, surprising Colress as Blake's goal was to capture the Seven Sages. Blake admitted he was discharged from the interpol, and his mission is to neutralize the threat. Colress was amused by the sudden change of events, seeing Blake was similar to him. However, he had promised he would eliminate Blake even at their first encounter, and sent a red Genesect. Blake was shocked to see another Genesect, while Colress went to confront Blake.B2W2022 Colress and Blake chased one another on their Genesect. Just as Looker caught up to Blake to give him back his Gliscor and Kabutops, Colress' Genesect hit Looker, causing him to fall down, though Colress intended the attack to hit both people. Blake continued to battle Colress, who belittled him for having an inferior Genesect. As Colress went to make his next move, he received a blow to his chest by Keldeo's horn. As Colress stood hurt, Kelden went to attack him once more. However, Colress' Genesect emitted a Techno Blast to hit Kelden. Colress, however, survived the attack, showing that the attack simply destroyed the Reveal Glass he was carrying under his chest. Colress belittled Blake for not being able to control Kelden, and stated with the Reveal Glass broken, his accomplicies - the Shadow Triad - were in trouble now, with the Weather Trio's forms reverted.B2W2023 Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon arc Colress visited Lusamine, and gave her a crate of special Poké Balls that could capture Ultra Beasts, called Beast Balls. He reminded her it could capture the Ultra Beast instantly, but wondered why she needed a hundred of them. Lusamine explained the target she wanted to acquire was no ordinary Ultra Beast, which is worshiped by the people of Ultra Megalopolis. In fact, she wanted to capture the Blinding One, called Necrozma, to fulfill her dream of an Ultra Beast paradise.USUM003 Pokémon On hand Temporary Controlled See also *Colress (anime) *Colress (trailer) Gallery Colress BW Adventures.png|Colress, as Hood Man References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon